Can You Keep a Secret?
by everlastingsmile77
Summary: What happens when after a little incident, Casey and Derek's sexual tensions become too much to handle? Dasey
1. Incident 1

**A/N: **This is going to be a pretty short story, I'm not sure yet if it's going to be 3 shot or 4 shot. Anyways, please read and review

Disclaimer: Don't own it

**Incident 1**

I'm Casey MacDonald, and I don't like changes. I keep things organized, and I plan out just about everything ahead of time. I like a routinely schedule, and things staying the way they are. When my life suddenly changes, I tend to freak out. When my mother got married to George, until I learned how to deal with everything my life was literally hell.

My school life is basically the same every day. Go to classes, ace the tests, gossip with my friend Emily, and talk to……

Max is walking towards me from the other end of the hall. My heart pumps hard as I think about what to say to him, the way I say them, the way I stand-

"Hey Casey." Max greets.

Just finishing a last minute hair check, I put on my perfect smile and greet him back.

"Want to go out for a drink or something tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, sure, yeah I would love to!" I answer a little too quickly.

Max gives me a little obnoxious smile, which is sweet. "Well- I'll see you after school tomorrow then. See you."

I wave goodbye.

As soon as he was gone Emily catches up with me, "You're pretty red, Casey. What were you and Max talking about?" She glances at me curiously.

"He asked me out for a drink." I was in deep thoughts.

"You don't seem too happy about it."

"I don't know, I just feel like I don't know him. We never really talk about anything, even thought we go out and all that." I let out a sigh. What am I doing wrong here?

"Well, I don't know, you gotta talk to him." Emily shrugs as she opens her locker. "Maybe it's because you guys have too much in common, and it just gets boring. It's called opposites attract."

"But having things in common is a good thing!" I disagree loudly.

"Okay Casey! It was just a thought!"

I come home tired and worried. The rest of my day at school was spent in misery, thinking about Max and attempting to explain our relationship. My head never stops running, it wears me out.

Having changed into my pajamas and let my hair down from a bun, I walk into the living room, glad to see Derek sitting in his usual rocking chair, flicking through the channels. Arguing with him took my mind off things.

"Give me the remote, Derek," I walk over and say in a menacing tone, even though I'm not in the mood for TV at all.

Stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth, Derek turns and looks at me up and down, at my messy hair, baggy pajamas and the frustration in my face I didn't want to show, but he sees right through it, "Not doing so good today, are we, MacDonald?"

I give a cold look as I grab the remote from his hands.

"Oh my gosh, what do I do?" Derek makes a goofy face and mimics me in a high-pitched tone, "Max is soo cute! But he doesn't pay me enough attention!" Then he makes a face as if he is going to throw up.

"You are SO immature!" I throw the remote at him, looking extremely angry and storm upstairs into my bedroom, taking notice to slam the door loudly. I let out a sigh and sit down on my bed. Am I mad? Yes. Troubled? Yes. But for some reason a grin slips out at the corner of my mouth.


	2. Incident 2

I'm Derek Venturi, I love changes. A life without changes is like a piece of blank paper- boring. I talk to new people and hit on new chicks everyday; I speak before i think; I take risks to get what i want in life. The only person who's able to occacionally knock some conscience back into me and drag me back down to reality is my step-sister, Casey MacDonald.

I could tell when Casey came home from school that she was having another one of those pointless "guy problems", to me her emotions are pretty easy to read. Right now, our family sits around the dinner table and, as i put a spoonful of food into my mouth without checking what it is, I see Casey not touching her food at all, gazing off into the distance with a hollow expression.

I reach my foot across and lightly give her leg a kick under the table. She gives a great jerk and drops her fork loudly into her plate.

"Honey, are you feeling alright? What happened this time?" Nora glances at her and asks caringly.

I let out a little snicker. "I'm guessing her new boyfriend is not being 'sensitive' enough by not calling her three times per hour," I mumble under my breath.

Casey stands up, tosses at me a "More sensitive than you, jerk!" and stomps upstairs into her room.

My smirk dissapears as I turn to see my dad's face. Not wanting to hear his lecture, I stand up quickly to go after Casey, "Well, I guess I'm full."

Casey's door wasn't all the way closed and, out of the goodness deeply deeply hidden in my heart, I poke my head in as I pass by my room, "Hey, you alright?" I ask casusally. But before my eyes can even get a clear view of the room, a pillow is thrown in my face with much force. "Ow!"

Casey is sitting on her chair in front of her desk, facing me, her face both angry and troubled. "Get out, Derek."

I know that she's not actually angry at me- she's used to all the teasings by now. "Okay. That one I didn't deserve." I step into her room to pick up the pillow, "For goodness' sake, knock yourself out of it already."

"It's not just as easy as you think, okay?" She spits the words at me angrily, "I just can't stop thinking, and when I talk to Max he seems so sweet but afterwards I just can't stop thinking about everything, and about the distance between us and it just gets so frustrating and I get so angry-" She all of a sudden pours out all her frustrations, pausing only to breathe.

I'm taken aback- Casey never, ever mentions her private life to me. "Whoa, Case," I hold up one hand to stop her. "Now, calm down. Take a deep breath." I throw the pillow back onto the bed.

She inhales and exhales deeply, her cheeks still red from anger.

"Ok, now what pointless thing are you doing here? I attempt to get her back to normal- it's no fun fighting with her if she's so depressed like this.

"Thinking too much," she mumbles.

"And what happens when you think too much?"

"Confuse myself," she answers, but her face is still clouded by misery.

I put my hands on both her shoulders, "Right, and what's the worst thing when you're in a relationship? Being confused, right? What's the point of being with someone if you don't even know wha'ts going on?"

She sighs and gives a nod, avoiding my eyes.

"Only someone as dumb as you couldn't figure that out."

A grin slips out the corner of her lips and she hides it again. But her eyes are no longer cold.

"Alright, study session over," I roll my eyes.

And then the insident happens. Before I could remove my arms and straighten myself up, she knocks them aside impatiently, causing my body to fall forward onto hers. Our bodies are pressed together, our heads, and our lips.

For the fraction of a second, we stare at eachother stupidly with both our eyes wide open in shock. Then I jerk away from her as fast as my reflexes would allow me. We shout out "AHHHHH" in unison loud enough for the neighborhood to hear before i rush out of her room, into mine and slam the door.

Panting, my brain can't seem to catch on with what just happened.

I feel my heart racing, my cheeks growing hot and my body tingling where Casey and I touched. My lips feel like they are burning. I've never reacted like this to any girl before. What's going on? What the hell just happened? Does she feel the same tension? I can't comprehend. I stay awake all night, thinking, and fall asleep some time near dawn.


End file.
